As The World Falls Down
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: Logan was in a world of mirrored ballrooms, goblin masks, and a green eyed Goblin King. Labyrinth!AU Song fic to "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie


**AN:**** Well, I'm having writer's block again. So, I decided to do some song fics. This one was number 14 on my list, "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie from the 80's movie Labyrinth. One of the best movies EVER in my opinion. To those who don't know the story, this might be a little weird, but you'll still be able to get the gist of it! Happy reading!**

**I LOVE YOU, MY WONDERFUL READERS/REVIEWERS!**

**Also, MY BABY IS COMING TO VISIT FOR TWO WEEKS! SHE'S GETTING HERE TOMORROW AND I'M SO EX-CI-TED!**

**Disclaimer:**** Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

Logan stood in the center of a large ballroom. Something in the back of his mind faintly reminded him that he was forgetting something. But…he couldn't remember _what_ for the life of him.

Music filled the mirrored ballroom. Masquerade masks covered every guest's face. Ghastly, horrid goblin-esque masks. Masks that made Logan cringe as he squeezed past them. Everything, from costumes to décor, was in shades of white and gray and tan. Whimsical and magical.

Logan himself wore an extravagant white suit, one with large flowing arms and curved shoulders, silver ornamented the outfit, making it shimmer and glimmer. Fine glitter also adorned his pale skin, creating a dewed look about him. He wore no mask, nor did he have one in hand. How he had come to be here… dressed as he was…this night confused him.

Logan turned as mystical music played, a dreamy melody, one he swore he recognized from _somewhere.._.

An equally mystical man in white with a blue velvet coat caught Logan's attention. His suit matched Logan's in color and glitter, but was different in design, yet just as extravagant. The man was beautiful, indeed. Blonde hair was fluffed and styled, high cheekbones illustrated sophistication. Striking green eyes outlined in black, silver, and blue. He looked down upon Logan with haughtiness and lust.

He _had_ to catch the man, _had to_. Something inside the brunette boy just _compelled _him to. Logan eased his way through the crowd; only to find the man missing.

Only to find him again, make his way over to him, and disappear.

Logan fought hard to keep up with the mystical man. The beautiful man who was steadily stealing his heart.

Logan didn't bat an eyelash at the mental confession.

Logan made one last attempt; he disapparated again.

Logan sighed, turning away to claim a spot on the wall, to almost run into the green eyed man. With two masked females in elaborate gowns on his arm. Disappointment flowed through Logan in waves of discomfort. The young brunette shook his head, running a hand through his hair then holding it up in defeat, in a signal of 'goodbye'.

The man caught Logan's fingers in a feather tight grip, walking further into Logan's personal space. He moved into the smaller boy, urging him to the dance floor. Logan was apprehensive, but followed.

Logan trusted everything about himself with this unknown man.

The man eased Logan into a close embrace, almost nose to nose, chest to chest. The blonde's eyes softened, previous coldness and haughty nature left behind with the _whores_ that were on his arm. His fingers were pleasantly cool upon Logan's pale skin, as was his breath as it puffed over the brunette's lips.

The music lulled Logan into calm, being in the green eyed man's hold made the world slow down. Green eyes bore into brown, staring as if Logan were a dream, as if he would disappear within moments and his image needed to be ingrained to memory. The man began to sing.

"_But I'll be there for you…as the world falls down."_

Logan smiled dreamily, was it possible to be so in love within a few short moments?

Logan glanced away, the green eyed man's intense gaze was making the brunette shy away.

Then he saw a clock, a clock with thirteen hours hanging upon a wall.

It tolled, time seemed almost up.

_It all came back._

Logan's whole body jolted. He only had a few more hours to beat the Labyrinth; or else the Goblin King would keep Toby, Logan's little brother, forever. Would turn Toby into a goblin.

And Logan was in the arms of the Goblin King himself. The man looking at him with love, as if he were a dream, it was the dreaded Goblin King. Kendall, the _Goblin King._

The ballroom spun as Logan wretched himself from his embrace, denying the _feelings_, and sought for escape.

Logan looked around, no doors, no windows. A part of the brunette hurt inside for pulling away from the Goblin King, but he was the enemy. _He wanted to keep Toby._

Logan threw a chair into the mirrored walls and he was falling. Falling back to the Labyrinth to save his baby brother.

As the world fell down, the Goblin King fought tears.


End file.
